In This Life
by dragonroserei
Summary: In life you have many issues. Relationships, misunderstandings, money, This is a story about life.
1. Chapter 1 Invitations

Hi, the title came about because that was the song I was listening to. Delta Goodrem's In This Life. Up-beat! Anywho seemed to fit. So Firstly don't own Sailor Moon, and don't own the song either. I know I should be continuing _God laughs_ but I have no inspiration. I will get around to the fourth chapter soonish. _Ish _being the key part of that word.

Viola and have fun!

* * *

Chapter one – Invitations 

Rei Hino was not oblivious to the reactions she was getting. She knew she got admiring glances from men, and catty glares from their girlfriends. Her red heels seemed to complete her long legs which her short, black skirt emphasised. The red sleeveless v-neck shirt she wore showed off her ample cleavage. Her long black silky locks flowed down her back; you could almost picture her in a shampoo ad, flaunting it. All in all, people were often surprised to hear the only man she loved was her brother – the most reliable person in the world...who she was meeting in half an hour.

However the Gods were against her.

"Mina! Hurry up!" she snapped into her red mobile phone.

"Listen, girl!" an irritated voice sounded back. "You were the one who said that appearances were important today!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "I also said punctuality was important!" she sidestepped away from the prying eyes of a teenage boy trying to put the moves on her.

"I'll be there! I'm almost ready anyway!" Mina protested.

"Good. We're meeting in that Italian restaurant down the street from your apartment. See you in twenty!" she snapped her phone shut and shoved it in her bag.

Mina Aino – her stepsister from her father's second marriage. A model and a bit of a ditz, but had an intelligent head for planning. Mina and Rei had refused to relinquish ties from one another after Mr Hino had divorced Mina's mother. So still a member of the family – but so incredibly different. A model, yet down-to-earth, she was absolutely stunning. Rei might turn heads, but Mina stopped traffic. Blonde hair to her waist, large blue eyes an athletic body and charisma which helped gravitate people towards her. Not to mention men. Rei rolled her eyes, "who's the latest squeeze?"

Rei arrived at the restaurant. She spotted Darien the minute she got there. It was as though an enormous weight had been lifted from her shoulders. There was her brother – a man who would protect her against anything and everything.

"Dare!" she squealed. An enormous smile lit his face.

"Rei-rei!" he growled. He wrapped her in an enormous bear hug. "I've missed you, pyro!"

She hit him playfully. "Shuddup!"

"Where's Mina?" he asked, looking behind her as he relinquished his hold.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Oh, coming. She'll be 'fashionably' late as per usual."

Darien smiled affectionately as he sat down. "How's it going with you anyway?"

So Rei began to tell him about her month. About grandfather's failing health, about her high scores in law, about her and Mina's trip to London where she'd sat for hours while Mina posed and primped for the cameras before they'd been able to do any serious shopping.

Darien nodded and smiled appropriately. "And your fight with father?" he asked casually, before taking a sip of his drink.

Rei froze. "Oh, you heard about that."

"Heard?" Darien chuckled. "Had to wake up specially."

"He rang you," she said flatly, staring straight ahead.

Oh, yeah. I was in New York...time difference. He was really angry. Want to talk about it?"

Rei shrugged it off, "no." Her lips snapped shut, drawn into a thin line.

"Sorry, I'm late."

There stood Mina. Her beautiful hair tied back, wearing a short, figure-hugging, blue dress with white heels, carrying a white handbag.

Darien stood and hugged his stepsister fiercely. "I missed you Mi!"

"There, there Dare! I know missing me is a curse, but someday the pain will go away," she laughed.

He let go of her. "Let's order."

After ordering, Darien looked carefully at his siblings. "I do have an ulterior motive asking you here today."

"I knew it!" Mina told Rei. "I knew I should have put money on that!"

"Dad asked me to speak to you both," Darien said, carefully nothing their reactions. Rei froze, anger sparking in her eyes. Mina blinked and said too casually, "Ren? How is he?"

"Fine actually. He wants to invite you both to one of these business balls he's hosting. You know how he likes to maintain his family man image..."

Rei's eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously. "Oh, yes. We know. And it helps his publicity to have Mina's high profile there."

Both Darien and Mina blushed.

"No!" Darien said, shocked.

"Oh, come on. He poses for a couple of photos with Mina and I, then flounces off to whatever guy he's trying to rip money off. Well, I'm not doing it."

"Come on Rei, please."

"No Darien. I won't do it. I want to _maintain_ my dignity!"

It was Darien's turn to be angry. "Are you suggesting I don't?"

Rei's eyes widened with shock. "No! Dare! I mean, you actually work for him, what do I get in return for it? Absolutely-"

"You don't get cut off," Darien cut her off. Rei gaped.

Mina looked at him, with a look that suggested he had insulted her fashion sense. "Excuse me?"

Darien closed his eyes. "I didn't want to say that." He took a deep breath and reopened his eyes. "Rei; you are my sister and I love you. I want to protect you. I don't want you to get cut off. He's still mad about your fight-"

"Wait a sec!" Mina interrupted. She turned to the slightly sheepish Rei. "You had a fight with Ren!" she accused.

"Yeah," Rei answered sullenly. "What's new?"

"You promised after last time."

Rei hesitated. "Technically I had my fingers crossed."

"REI!"

"Sorry."

"May I continue?" Darien asked, a little amused.

"Sorry," Rei repeated.

"Yes, you may," Mina said regally reclining in her chair.

"Okay. Rei, he's still fuming over your fight...I know how much your degree means to you. Don't start ruining your life. Another three years and you never have to speak to him again."

Rei pouted. "But I don't wanna go!" she wailed.

Darien rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you a brownie."

Rei raised her eyebrow. "Caramel fudge brownie?"

"Yes," Darien sighed.

"Deal!"

"Good! Now on to more important matters!" Mina exclaimed. "Like how delicious that food looks!"

Rei and Mina both watched as each meal was slid in front of them. Vegetarian lasagne for Rei, and Cannelloni for Mina. They both drooled with delight. Darien however looked from one meal to the other and then down at his own lunch. A salad foccaia. "Let me guess," he said dryly, watching them eat greedily. "I'm paying?"

Mina looked up from her meal. "Why, dear sweet _generous _Darien—"

But before she could continue she was interrupted with a flat "Yes" from Rei who did not look up from her lasagne.

* * *

Serena lounged about the flat. She considered it to be one of the many "art-forms" of laziness. Her roommates just considered it a pathetic excuse not to pay the rent. "What's the point in me paying it if I am basically a part of the furniture?" 

The response to that argument was normally" "Because even though you are an armchair you still eat all out food!"

Housed in this flat that had no room for human furniture were three girls. Serena was extremely lucky to live with three girls she had known forever. No one else would put up with her.

The smells coming from the kitchen indicated that Lita was home, and the tapping from the study meant Ami was studying. The only reason she even bothered following the girls to this city was because Mina, another friend from school, had gotten her a job with her ex-stepfather. Secretarial work, but work all the same. Then she and Mina would go waste all the money shopping.

After they had finished school and finished three years at the local university getting their first degrees, Ami had been accepted to the top medical school in the country and Lita to a well-established culinary academy – it had an excellent reputation for top-notch chefs. So, Serena's teaching degree now stood a shelf waiting to be used. Truth was, she felt she had more to do before she settled into a profession.

Like Mina had. The model had travelled the world, met amazing people and even today had her face plastered not only on billboards but tabloids as well. Serena wanted to travel but knew it she worked at a school, she'd stay there and never leave. Never see the world she saw on television.

Serena's laziness was interrupted by a yell from the kitchen. "Serena! Open the door! There's someone there!"

Groaning the short blonde left the couch and opened the door. There stood Mina, looking like she'd just stepped off a photo shoot.

"Hey Serena!" Mina said coming in.

"You're back from London?"

"Yeah, family stuff cut it short, but it was good. Where's Lita? Ami?" she called the last two names.

The kitchen door opened and in stepped Lita. This was a woman who would stick up for herself and her friends, known to throw the first punch, but when she was cooking – food became art. Tasty art. At six foot she towered over her other friends, her mahogany hair piled in a pony tail high on her head made her seem taller. Her green eyes sparkled as she presented Mina with a sample of her latest recipe and a small smile danced on her features as she heard the delight in Mina's voice.

"Lita! My God! This is heavenly! Ami, have you tried this?"

Ami's head poked around the study door. Her glasses were pushed up in her hair and as she walked in it was evident that she was exhausted. Her short clue tinged hair was ruffled from having run her fingers through it way too many times, due to stress. She worked herself hard and without remorse. She yawned and selected a treat from Lita's tray. However her eyes danced in appreciation of the taste. "Oooh, Lita! This is delicious."

Lita's smile widened. "That's great! It's a new recipe!"

Mina squeezed her shoulder. "It's delicious. Guys, I have a question for you."

Serena froze from chewing and swallowed hastily. "You're getting married."

Mina looked confused. "Ah...no. Why would you think that?"

Serena shrugged. "You just looked cosy with the guy from that calendar."

Mina winced. "Two things. Complete bastard. And met him once on that shoot and that's it." She shook her head. "Anyway, what I was going to say was, how would you like to get all dressed up and go to a ball?"

"YES!" screamed Lita and Serena.

Ami bit her lip. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I have exams coming up --"

"Which you could pass in your sleep!" Lita interrupted dismissively. "She'll be there." She promised Mina with a firm voice. Ami gaped at her friends.

"What's it for?" Serena asked.

"Oh, well...actually it's for your work! That's what the family lunch was about. Guaranteeing my presence through bribes."

"Oh, that..." Serena paused. "Okay, we'll all be there."

"Great, with you guys there to help me it will be a complete success!"

* * *

"It's going to be a disaster!" Darien whined. He sat slumped in a stool in the local bar with his best mate, Kunzite. "Dad's not going to get the money off Foxer and who will he blame?" Not missing a beat, he answered his own question before Kunzite could draw breath. "Me, that's who. And do you know why?" 

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway," Kunzite drawled, before draining the rest of his beer.

"Because I'm an easy target. I may as well have a sign around my neck saying 'TARGET PRACTICE! HIT ME! HIT ME!'"

"Hey boys," a disheartened voice spoke. Kunzite looked around, and there stood Nephrite.

"Hey Neph," Darien said, looking as though he was considering drowning himself in the beer. 'That'd be the way to go,' he thought approvingly.

Neph nodded and slid onto the stool next to Darien. "God, your father was on the war path tonight. It I wasn't certain I would be fired I'd conveniently get out of town before Friday. That ball might just be my funeral! 'Nephrite!'" he mimicked Darien's father's gruff voice, "'Are you sure you invited the President of my Party? Nephrite! Where is that blasted tuxedo? Nephrite, call my daughter! Call my son! Call my dentist! And PICK UP MY CAT!" He sat breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down. He waved over the bartender.

Kunzite laughed as he watched Nephrite down two undertaker shots, but then Darien looked at Neph blearily. "Did you pick up the cat?"

"Yes!" snapped Nephrite, then his eyes widened. "No! Shit!" he exclaimed before running out.

Kunzite laughed even harder and when his brother arrived he looked at him strangely. "What is up with everyone? First Neph runs outside panicking about someone named Fluffster, you're laughing and you look like waking up was a bad idea this morning." Zoicite finished speaking, still looking at the men. "Well? Someone tell me who the hell Fluffster is!?"

Darien looked at Kunzite's brother. "I spoke to Rei today."

Both men's interest peaked. "You didn't tell me that!" Kunzite accused, at the same time Zoi said "what did she say?"

"She's coming. She's not happy about it and apparently Grandpa's health is bad so I have to go visit him," Darien rubbed his eyes. "Plus Mina's coming and bringing friends. Only way she would come without one of her toy boys." He ordered another beer.

"Oh, so I finally get to meet the illusive Mina," Zoi quipped.

"Believe me, you're not missing much," Kunzite said darkly.

"Be nice," snapped Darien. He turned to Zoi. "You coming Friday?"

Zoi blanched. "You see I would, but due to the short notice...I already have my evening planned, if you know what I mean." He quirked an eyebrow, trying to provide his not so hidden meaning.

Kunzite smirked. "You and what imaginary girlfriend?"

Zoi hit him. "OI!" yelled Kunzite.

Darien stopped them with a gesture. "And this evening will be filled with?"

Zoi's forehead crinkled in concentration. "Well, I was going to...I heard that if I..." he sighed. "I'll be there."

"We'll all be there, including Jed apparently," Kunz said casually.

Darien groaned tiredly. "Oh, well, we are trying to get the money from his Daddy."

"So it should be a piece of cake," Zoi said not really believing it.

"If not Neph will definitely have that funeral," Kunz laughed darkly.

* * *

If this was any good drop us a line. 


	2. Chapter 2  Cocktail or Mocktail

Chapter two eh? Well, here it is. I'm actually enjoying writing this one. Even though I should be writing _God Laughs_

* * *

Chapter Two – Cocktail or Mock-tail

"Remind me again," Ami said her head in a deadlock grip. "Why did I say you could help me?"

Mina's hairbrush worked its magic on Ami's hair, Lita holding her head still.

"Well, you never actually said that it was okay," Mina admitted smiling a devilish smile. "But here I was – with all this make-up and hair products – so I though I'd come over and get you ready before I go home."

Serena stood glumly in the doorway. "Well, I don't know why you attacked me with that stuff."

Mina smiled grimly. "Because when I do it, you look like a princess that's why!"

Serena rolled her eyes. So she did look good. Her hair was out and wavy with a simple barrette holding back one lock of hair from her face. Her eyelids shimmered, and as she turned around in the light you would see there was some sort of shimmer powder on her. In her short silver number, she was sure to hit the shimmering top.

Ami was gripping the chair as though in pain. Her blue tight cocktail dress, although not completely her, made her look more like a dancer than a medical student. Her high heels made her worry – would she be able to walk to not. Lita and Mina just laughed at her troubles.

"Honey, I make a living in heels. They are as easy to walk with as your bare feet are." Her hair brush stopped its work. She bit her lip, in a carefree "how many more things can I do to torture Ami's hair" look. In the end she shrugged, and Lita moved out of the way so that Mina could spray her hair.

Ami looked in the mirror, and critically gazed at her hair. A French braid look, she made an announcement. "Were you trying to make me look like a ballet dancer?"

Mina laughed. "No, but now that you mention it…"

"How did you manage that? I mean, her hair is so short," Serena burst out moving form the doorway to examine her hair.

"Well, it's not _that_ short. I mean it was hard, but I think the result speaks for itself, don't cha think?"

Lita giggled. She wore a pale pink cocktail dress. It flowed just past her knees and with every step she took she appeared the epitome of grace. She wore flat ballet slipper shoes. At that moment Mina looked very out of place in her jeans and tank top.

"When are you getting changed?" Lita asked as Mina packed away her magical hair and make-up kit.

"Oh, I'm going to Rei's. She'll already be ready, but I have a complex where I must annoy her at all costs."

Serena grinned. She remembered high school when they were all friends and then Rei had been forced to move schools after the divorce – an attempt to drive Mina and Rei apart. It hadn't worked of course, but Rei had grown distant to the other girls. Serena often, regretfully, remembered the last time they had been all together. It seemed much too long ago.

Mina swung the bag over her shoulder. "Now you have the tickets," she said, calling over her shoulder as she left the room and headed to the front door. The other girls trailed after her. "Just present them at the door, and then head up. You have to give your names to this guy at the bottom of the stairs. See you there girls!"

The door closed behind her and the three girls stared at it.

"Does anyone else feel excited?" asked Serena positively bouncing.

"If apprehension and feeling sick are signs of excitement, then yes – I'm so excited you'd think I found a cure for it," Ami said flatly. "I told you I didn't want to go, and now I'm being dragged there. I don't wanna!!" The normally mature and calm Ami was dangerously close to having a temper tantrum.

Lita smiled gently at Ami. "Ames, I promise you. You will have a wonderful night, and if you don't I'll make you whatever you want as a midnight sulking snack. Okay?"

Ami grinned widely. "Well, then I hope I have a painfully bad night!"

* * *

Does the girl have a watch? Rei paced. She had been ready for ten minutes. They had to be at the ball in half an hour. Rei nervously smoothed out her dress – a red empire line just above the knee dress. She wore black heels and jewellery. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, with a red rose clasp. She pulled out her mobile to check the time again. Mina was now ten minutes late. When she arrives, Rei thought to herself grimly, I will wring her neck – never again will the sun shine upon Mina Aino's beauty—

However her thoughts were interrupted by Mina crashing through the door panting. "I ran as fast as I could!!" Mina said dropping her bag and whipping off her shirt, as she ran to the bathroom where her dress hung patiently.

Rei let out a breath of relief. "What took you so long?"

Mina hopped out of the bathroom, her purple and gold dress on, and grabbed her gold clutch from the depths of her bag by the door. Finally she stood erect and struck a pose. "So are you ready yet?"

"It is not possible that you are ready…" Rei gaped.

"Actually, I did my make-up and hair in the cab, so it is as a matter of fact. Now let's go to the ball, Cinders!"

Rei smirked. "That would make you the ugly step-sister."

Mina stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Mina stepped out of the cab gracefully and looked up at the hotel the ball was being held at. Rei stepped out and considered it as well. She shook her head. "They must be after a lot of money."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "What made you doubt it?"

Rei laughed. "Shall we?"

The girls linked arms and made their entrance. When in the lobby they followed the signs to the stairwell, where stood one of Darien's friends Nephrite wearing a head set and holding a clip board.

Rei smiled politely at him. "Hey Neph."

His eyes widened. "Oh thank God you're here! Just a sec," he pressed a button on the headset and spoke through the mike. "Someone please tell the Hinos that the girls are here." He looked very relieved. "I think your father is going to kill someone tonight," he said conversationally to them.

Rei nodded. "Don't worry," she assured him. "It will be me."

"Who else is here?" asked Mina curiously.

Neph looked down at his list. "Your friends have only just arrived. Zoicite and Darien, are up there. Still waiting for the guest of honour." He looked over the pages, and snuck a look at Mina. "You don't really want me to recite every single person up there? Do you?"

Mina grinned and shook her head. "See you up there?"

"Yeah, in around an hour."

Saying goodbye, Mina led Rei up the stairs. With every step Rei felt more and more reluctant to go up. At the top of the stairs, Darien stood waiting. "Thank God you're here!!" He hugged both of them quickly. "Dad is over there," he said, steering them towards him. Mina plastered a smile upon her face, and Rei glowered, until Mina elbowed her and she began to smile.

Ren Hino, turned at a tap on his shoulder by Darien, and a roar of joy irrupted from the man. "Mina, my dear! So glad you could make it. Looking splendid, I might add!" He gathered her into his arms, whilst Mina smiled and accepted the compliments.

"Ren, thank you. You're looking well."

"I feel it." And then he turned to his daughter. "Hello darling," he said quietly, pulling her into a hug and kissing her hair.

"Father," Rei said, feeling foolish. "It's good to see you."

"We'll talk later about the other matters." Well, that brought their fight to the surface, and Rei frowned.

"Of course, Father. If we can be excused?"

Without waiting for a reply, Rei grabbed Mina's arm in an iron-tight grip and pulled her towards the bar. "Two raspberry daiquiris, please. Charge to the Hino account," Rei told the bar keeper, who nodded in reply. Mina looked worriedly at Rei. "Are you alright?"

Rei snorted. "That man is infuriating. I should just let him cut me off."

Mina cocked her head. "That would mean, no apartment, no degree, no weekly allowance—"

"Ok, ok. I wouldn't survive. But then he would have to deal with the guilt of knowing that he was the reason his only daughter died," Rei muttered angrily.

"Here you are!" cried a familiar voice. Lita glided over to the girls at the bar. She held a martini and Ami's hand in the other. She guided Ami to a chair before greeting the other two. "Mina! It's just like you said it would be. Oh my God, Rei you look beautiful!" she hugged Rei, who immediately hugged her back.

"Oh, Lita! I've missed you!" she looked at Ami, next to Mina. "Ami! How are you?"

Ami grinned. "Counting down the minutes til I can leave, you?"

Rei laughed. "Same."

"Well, I'm not!" a voice from behind Rei said. There stood Serena. "Rei! Your HAIR!!!!"

Rei laughed. "Same to you!"

"Ladies," a voice from behind them said. There stood Darien with two others. Rei stood, recognising both of them.

"Introductions….okay. This is Ami, medical student and amazing swimmer." She said pointing everyone out. "Lita, the best chief in the world. Serena, teacher (currently working for the Hino Company) and loudest whiner in the world. Mina, model and my step-sister. Zoicite, legal advice galore…oh and can't speak a word of French. Kunzite, Zoi's brother and executives in this company. Darien, my brother another executive in the company." She took a deep breath. "And everyone knows me…because they like me the best—aha! Alcohol!" she exclaimed as her daiquiri arrived.

Everyone gazed at Rei, before mumbling polite greetings. Ami ordered a Long Island Iced Tea from the bar keeper as one of the men sat beside her. He ordered a Vesper Martini, and cast a side long glance at Ami. There was such intensity in the glance that Ami blushed.

"So you're Ami?" he asked, sipping his Martini. Ami nodded in response.

"So you're Zoicite?" Ami asked politely.

"Please," he said coughing, "call me – Zoi."

"Zoi," she said testing the name. Then she smiled, "Nice name."

He laughed. "Yeah, my mother had interesting taste."

"Incredibly. What did she do?"

"She was geologist. That's where she got our names from. Mine's got something to do with metamorphic rocks, and Kunzites is a pink crystal or something. She thought that they were cool names."

"That seems like she was very passionate."

"She was, doesn't explain my sister's name though."

Ami paused, sipping her drink. "Pray tell, what did she name her?"

"Fiona."

Ami blinked. "Maybe she just had it in for you."

"Yeah, that's probably it," Zoi said, smiling broadly.

"Ami!"

Ami turned her head and saw Lita beckoning and waving her onto the dance floor. Slightly disappointed, she stood and turned back to Zoi. "Excuse me, but—"

Zoi waved his hand. "Nah, don't worry about. Just one more question."

Ami watched him drain the rest of his drink. "Yes?"

"Doctor eh?"

Ami blushed. "Soon."

"I guess that the next time I'm ill I'll have to go to you. Question is," he continued after taking another sip of his drink, "would you allow me to be your patient if I asked you to dance tonight?"

"I think I could arrange that," Ami replied surprising her, more than anything.

He smiled. "Now go. I'll find you."

* * *

Mina smiled again. Rei felt as though she was being blinded by the flashes, but they didn't seem to bother Mina. She looked up at Darien, who smiled warmly at the cameras. "How many more do we have to do?" she asked through the smile that was plastered onto her face.

"Just a few more," Darien said through his smile.

"Be quiet!" came the order from their father.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the cameras stopped and Rei was allowed to slump against her brother's chest. "It's not fair," she mumbled. "I want payment."

"The brownie that was promised will be at your apartment tomorrow," Darien promised, and then she heard a sudden intake of breath.

"What?" she asked bringing her head up, just in time to hear Mina's shocked voice--

"Jed! What are you doing here?"

Rei's eyes widened, and she turned around slowly, and there he was. He hadn't changed at all. Still tall, handsome, blond hair, blue-eyed – demon-man. She glowered at him, wishing that she could drool over him.

"Hello Mina," he said, smiling. "Oh, and Rei, fancy seeing you here."

"Push off creep!" she growled, before her brother whispered in her ear "Dad wants money from his Dad."

Then she froze. Once again she thought of her nice warm bed, nicely situated away from cameras and a very long way away from Jed.

"Lovely to see you to Rei," Jed was saying, holding her hand and kissing it. Rei winced when she felt the flicker of his tongue, but it was gone before she could say anything. He smirked. "See that I can still affect you."

Rei smiled sweetly. "Yes…my up-chuck reflex. Excuse me."

She stalked to the other side of the room, not caring about the glares her brother and father were sending her way.

"Rei! Wait up!" Mina called as she ran after her.

"I cannot believe that that BASTARD is here!" Rei hissed. "How dare he say those things to me!!"

Mina smiled grimly. "Look, that weekend at the beach was a long time ago. Are you ever going to let that go?"

Rei tilted her head to one side, pretending to consider it. "Hmm, NO! He said some incredibly cruel things about me. I don't care if he said he was sorry. He teases me relentlessly. I mean, I avoid him so I can keep some self-respect and dignity. I prefer not to have my personality stripped down to the bone so he can have some entertainment. It hurts to have him around."

"Really?" a voice said from behind her. There stood Kunzite, and the speaker, Jed. "I had no idea that I telling you that wearing that dress makes you look like the snobby, spoilt rich brat that you are hurt your psyche and soul in such a way that avoiding me was necessary." He smirked at her surprised face. "What? Surprised I know so many words."

She immediately hardened herself. "No just that you know how to use them. Now," she said, pointing to the bar. "I am going over there, you follow me, and I will kill you."

Jed smirked as he watched her stalk away. He winked at Kunzite and Mina. "Oh, she wants me."

"Don't you think that this is getting ridiculous?" Mina asked, watching her step-sister.

"Well, yes. But when has the ridiculous ever stopped me?" he said, over his shoulder as he went over to the bar.

Mina laughed, and sat on the lounge. Kunzite looked around uncomfortably. Mina recognised the signs. "Kunzite," she said, "please take a seat." She gestured to the seat across from her. "Where's your date?"

Kunzite sat and then stared blankly at her. "I didn't bring one," he said calmly, pushing a lock of his almost white hair from his face.

She didn't know what it was about Kunzite that made her go weak. She knew that she annoyed him greatly, and that brought her pleasure. _He's incredibly tall_, she thought. _Just the right height so I can put my head under his chin_ _when I have heels on_. His hair was shoulder length and almost always was pulled back, but she could almost faint with desire when he wore it out like that. His eyes always seemed to stare straight into her very soul, and the best of all he knew he affected her in this way and he hated it. That made her want to laugh.

"I see you didn't bring one of your toy-boys tonight. Whatever made you restrain yourself?" he asked finally too uncomfortable with the silence.

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, well I knew you would be here. I hate to make you jealous."

He frowned. "What makes you think I could possibly be jealous?"

She smirked. "Well," she said, standing and moving over to his lounge. "First you glare at the date and then at me." She moved closer to him, and felt his breath hitch in his chest. "Then you snap at me. Harshly, like you don't care whether or not I cry, but then you watch for it. You torment my date, even if Darien tells you to stop. It's like you can't help yourself." She fiddled with the lapel on his shirt. "You grip something, anything until your knuckles go white from the pressure. And then you watch me walk away. You never say goodbye, but when I'm alone you do."

He glowered at her and brushed her hand off. "You can't seriously think that you're right."

"You say that now. But you can't walk away from me."

He glared at her.

She stood up, a hand trailing down his hair. She bent down and whispered "I told you so," before disappearing into a crowd of people. _One of her many talents_, he thought. _Disappearing_.

* * *

Lita and Serena couldn't stop dancing. Serena had already made arrangements to go home to Mina's place, but Lita couldn't. Unfortunately it had been Serena to drive them here, and Lita had drunk too much. Finally Serena pulled Lita over to the bar, and they sat wondering what to do.

"I could drive you and Ami home first and then head to Mina's," Serena offered.

"No, I'll catch a cab!" Lita said, a little dizzy.

Serena bit her lip. "You and cabs don't quite mix when you're drunk. You pick fights with the driver."

Mina appeared before them. "Hey Serena, you wanna go yet?"

"You aren't seriously leaving now are you?" a man's voice asked. "Mina! You can't leave me here alone to deal with Dad."

There stood Darien. He looked stressed, tired and a little drunk. By his side was the guy who'd taken their names down at the bottom of the stairs. Nephrite.

"We can't go yet," Serena told Mina. "Lita and Ami have no way home."

Mina frowned for a moment. Then suddenly that bright bubbly smile appeared on her face. "Nephrite's going home in a couple of minutes. He lives quite close by to where you guys live. He hasn't been drinking." She then turned to Darien. "You live two blocks from me. We'll drop you off."

"But Kunzite is meant to be coming to my place!" he whined.

"Fine," she smiled even wider. "You can both come to my place!!! We'll meet you downstairs and then head to the car."

Darien frowned at her, then turned around to try and find Kunzite.

Mina giggled. Serena looked worriedly at Lita. "You ok with Neph taking you home?" Serena trusted him, as she worked with him.

Lita looked at Neph and the back at Serena. She quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Serena kissed her cheek, and then Mina and she raced toward the stairs.

Lita smiled at Neph. "I'm Lita."

Neph smiled back. "I'm Neph."

"Nice to meet you," they said at the same time. They both laughed.

"We have to find Ami," Lita said. After describing her, they both moved around looking for her. Lita found her in a corned having a deep conversation with a couple of intellectuals.

"Ami, time to go," Lita said. She was surprised to see Ami look a little disappointed as she nodded her head and said goodbye to the intellectuals.

"I'll just grab my coat from the bar, and I'll meet you at the door."

Lita nodded and headed over there.

Ami moved swiftly to the bar. As she picked up her coat , she turned swiftly and bumped straight into Zoi who had been standing behind her.

"Told you I'd find you," he said, but his grin faltered when he saw her coat. "Oh, you leaving."

She nodded.

"Oh, we never had that dance," Zoi said conversationally. "My fault. But here, take this." He shoved a piece of paper in her hand. "Call me tomorrow."

With that he was gone leaving her there looking silly.

* * *

Rei shrugged on her coat and said goodbye to her father quickly. She had managed to spend the last half an hour of the night avoiding Jed entirely. She was beginning to wonder if he had gone home, when half way down the stairs he called her name.

"Rei!"

Rei sighed tiredly. "You have to be kidding me. Haven't you done enough? This is like harassment!"

She continued walking. Jed right behind her. "I just want to apologise for my behaviour."

"I'm sure," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I _am_ sorry. No matter what you think!"

"Look, just leave me alone!" They were now outside and Rei looked around for a cab.

Jed grabbed her arm and twirled her around. "Rei! I've said sorry a million times. It's never going to be good enough. You'll never believe me. So I have to show you."

That was when his lips pressed themselves against hers. It was soft at first, but when he felt her moan slightly, he increased the pressure, his tongue asking for permission to enter. She allowed him to. She moaned again and pressed her body up against his. His arms still grasped hers, but he slowly allowed them to drop to her waist and neck.

She pulled away, and he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Am I forgiven?"

She looked up to his eyes. "I've got to go," she whispered and pushed past him.

He stood looking at the building before him, wondering what to do next.

* * *

Drop a line if it was any good. My God it is long though!!!!! 


End file.
